


Hearts will be broken

by Hemmuttage



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Love Triangles, Prom, Riverdale, Riverdale High School, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmuttage/pseuds/Hemmuttage
Summary: It's Prom at Riverdale High and the biggest scandal of the year is revealed.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Kevin Keller, Archie Andrews/Toni Topaz, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 38





	Hearts will be broken

Prom

“The winners of Riverdale High’s Class 2020 Prom King & Queen is Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper” Cheryl announced to both their horrors. Betty thought for sure Cheryl & Toni were going to win literally everyone voted for them and she wasn’t even a nominee. She stands frozen until Jughead nudges her to go up and whispers she owes him a dance. She walks up to the stage and holds her breath. Archie was in disbelief he looked at Veronica who shrugged and to Reggie who put his hand up in defense. He walked up to the stage and quietly thanked Toni who crowned him and looked towards Betty out of breath as they both faced the crowd. He took her hand as they walked down the stage and everyone watched as he placed his hands on her hands and she placed her hands around his neck. They began to sway both getting flashbacks to sophomore year at the back to school dance all eyes were on them and Archie saw from his peripheral vision Veronica who was standing next to Jughead both deep in thought next thing he knew they began to dance and then they switched back to their respective partners.

“Wow Archiekins prom queen and of course Betty won prom queen I guess our scam must still have people imagining you and Betty together huh,” Veronica says and he fakes out a laugh.

“Yeah some people really are crazy,” he says as he looks behind her to Betty who’s dancing with Jughead. 

“I will admit seeing you and Archie dance wasn’t cool to watch but Archie isn’t dating this year Class Valedictorian so I guess it’s a win in my book,” Jughead tells Betty and she laughs and looks behind him at Archie who’s staring at her. They kept their eyes on each other as the song ends and they all laugh.

“Betty Archie we need you two for pictures,” Kevin says as they both walk off together to take pictures.

“Jughead I know that look okay we got nothing to worry about its just prom” Veronica assures him as she heads over to Cheryl & Toni.

“Ladies I’m sorry you didn’t win who knows maybe we’ll get held back and you guys will win next year,” Veronica tells him and hugs the both of them and walks off as Cheryl & Toni look at each other.

“Babe why did you rig the votes anyway what are you planning?” Toni asks Cheryl.

“I just want answers TT and besides I was wrong Betty & Archie are clearly just friends my plan was all for nothing,” Cheryl says as they but sigh.

As they finished taking a zillion pictures Archie grabbed Betty’s hand and told her he had nothing to do with them winning and she believes them and the intercom comes up.

“Archie Andrews you’re requested on the stage” someone’s voice announced and they both walk into the gym as Archie makes his way on stage and is confused.

“A source of ours AKA Mary Andrews told us you have a song you’ve been working on so we insist you perform it now and before you ask no you don’t have a choice,” Cheryl tells him handing him his guitar. His heart drops as he sits on a stool and begins to play the song and he looks at Betty who clearly recognizes the tune. As he sings pictures and videos of the seniors appear on the screen behind him he looks at Veronica who’s smiling and then her smile begins to fade as does Jughead and he sees new looks on everyone’s face. 

Shock.

He looks at Betty who’s eyes are filling with tears as he turns around to face the screen that is playing his and Betty’s kiss in his garage. Betty looks at Jughead & Veronica who look at her and she then runs out of the gym. Archie gets off stage and when he tries to chase after her Veronica stops him and her eyes are filled with tears.

“Please tell me, Archie….that there’s a logical explanation for that… please tell me… you didn’t” she can’t finish her sentence before breaking into tears and runs out of the gym. He follows after her and stops her in her tracks as she looks at him.

“Ronnie I am so sorry I never planned for this for any of this I never meant to hurt you”

“How could you Archie why would you do this to me I’ve been there for you anytime something went wrong in your life your dad you failing school my dad trying to kill you I’ve always stood by you…. I can’t believe after everything you did this” she says and walks to the exit leaving him just like that and he knows it’s over.

Betty sat on the school’s steps in tears as Veronica walked out Betty didn’t know what to say her eyes met with Veronica’s

“How long?” Veronica asks her.

“Vee I-“

“How long?” Veronica cuts her off.

“It was only the kiss and we went to the bunker twice and held hands one time but nothing else happened but it still doesn’t make any of this right I’m so sorry” Betty cries as Veronica walks off.

Archie sat alone in the locker room and hear someone coming and to his surprise, it was Kevin he knew Kevin had something to say.

“Archie I hope you know I’m not mad at you for what you did I am upset that you guys hurt Veronica & Jughead but I think a little part of everyone knew that was always going to be something between you and Betty. I just want Betty to be happy and if you’re the guy who’s going to do it for her then I’m happy but please Archie do us all a favor and not break her heart again” Kevin tells him and pats him on his back and walks out as Jughead walks in and Archie stands up as they both look at each other.

“Jug I know nothing I say will fix this but I am sorry you’ve been through so much these last few years and the last thing I wanted to do was ruin the one good thing you had for you I’m sorry,” Archie tells Jughead who walks up to Archie and punches him in the stomach and walks out. Jughead sees Betty on the steps and she cries out trying to apologize to him.

“Betty I’m sorry too,” he tells her and walks down to the one place he knows will be open and sits in a booth, and as he begins to cry he sees a raven-haired girl who sits in front of him.

“Do you want something to drink downstairs on the house?” She asks him and he nods as they both head downstairs.

As Betty begins to walk home she hears a voice behind her and turns to face Archie.

“Arch no just don’t,” she says but he grabs her hand.

“Betty please I didn’t want it like this I’m so sorry all of this is my fault”

“Archie it's both of our faults,” she says as they reach their street.

“Betty, what happens now?” He asks her.

“Nothing Archie we just hurt the two people we care most about nothing is going to happen this is over and I’m not talking about whatever we were I’m talking about us we can’t see each other anymore this friendship is over,” she says as they reach her house.

“Betty,” Archie says as his voice breaks.

“Archie,” Betty says as she takes a deep breath”

“Betty I love you” Archie blurts out.

“I’ve always loved you” he finishes and waits for her reply.

“I loved you too long ago but Archie I can’t give you the answer you want,” she tells her mirroring his words to her years prior. Betty can hear what sounds like Archie crying but doesn’t turn to face him as she walks into his house. Archie walks into his house and slams his door when his mom tried to ask him how prom was. He throws off his suit but is careful with it as its rental and punches his punching bag repeatedly and looks towards his window at Betty but she closes her binds as their eyes meet.


End file.
